


Baby, Light My Fire

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow it had gone from there to making out in back rooms when Sora wasn't looking, and okay, the fights were pretty awful and mean and petty but the sex more than made up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, Light My Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for faorism at my domesticity meme because I like to touch her and Steve inappropriately. Her prompt was "something's wrong with the boiler and there's no heat in the apartment."

When Riku was ten, his mom had taken him to visit his Great Aunt Nora. At first, he'd been excited. After all, it wasn't often that he got a chance to get off the islands, much less go on a vacation. The ferry ride to the main lands had been interesting- he'd watched the gulls fight over the crumbs that the other occupant's had tossed overboard and for much of the ride he'd sat in the driver's seat of his mom's Camaro, pretending that he was going on a grand adventure and that this time, his _parents_ were the ones who got to be bored in the backseat.  
  
The first hour of driving wasn't bad either. He liked watching the city of the mainlands fade into the winding country roads- the bright green fields of sweet grass and the faded amber of the wheat. The sky was blue that day, he remembers- bright blue with a bunch of fluffy white clouds. It wasn't summer, not by far- it was the middle of October, right when things were supposed to get frigid. But the islands were always warm. Sure, they got cold every now and then, but mostly there was just one season.  
  
The second, third, and fourth hours passed and Riku remembers watching the palm trees and the great oaks with their heaps of Spanish moss give way to tall pines and how those pines had been joined by sad, bare, skeletal trees with branches like claws. He remembers stopping at a gas station, and frowning up at the gray sky and wondering why it was so cold.  
  
Great Aunt Nora's house wasn't very big, and he'd been glad then that it was just him and his mom, that dad was off doing work stuff across the sea, because him and mom had to share the couch and the whole place smelt like stale cabbage.  
  
The cabbage smell hadn't been the worst part of the trip. The worst part was when the blizzard had moved in and the power had cut out. Riku hadn't ever been so cold in his life- and ever since then, the bitter cold has made the rank scent of cabbage bloom in his nostrils.  
  
After moving to the capital with Axel, you'd think he'd be used to the cold. The capital was made of skyscrapers that touched the sky, of darkened streets and chilly rain- a far cry from the white sand and crystal blue water of the islands.  
  
Their flat's cheap, a small studio in a building that's sandwiched between a pawn shop and a Chinese restaurant. Their ceilings leak and the walls were too thin, and you had to bang on the knobs to the shower to get it to work, but it was close to Axel's store and even closer to Riku's school, so they made do.  
  
Initially, they'd met through Sora. Axel had been dating Sora's little brother and Riku was Sora's best friend, so when Sora and Riku ran into the two on the boardwalk, it had seemed like the right thing to do to invite them both down to the shore.  
  
But see, Axel was _awful_ at surfing. That had been Riku's first impression. Pale, skinny redhead who couldn't stay on the board for ten seconds. And while Sora had tried to wrestle his brother into the waves, Riku tried to keep Axel on the board.  
  
It didn't work. It would never work, keeping Axel on a wave, but it had been fun. Axel was easy to talk to, if a bit too guarded and sarcastic, and they would never be best friends, but he wasn't half bad.  
  
And when Axel and Roxas' relationship died out, Riku and Axel's friendship hadn't.  
  
Somehow it had gone from there to making out in back rooms when Sora wasn't looking, and okay, the fights were pretty awful and mean and petty but the sex more than made up for it.  
  
And when Riku had moved to the capital for college, Axel had followed him.  
  
Which gets them to where they are now, bickering quietly under thin blankets with a broken heater and a leaky roof- the memory of burnt cabbage in his nostrils. .  
  
"I have school in the morning and I'm not going to be able to feel my fingers. I told you to call maintenance a week ago."  
  
Axel scoffs and tugs him closer, yanking Riku's hands up to his mouth so he can breathe on them. He takes the time to hitch one leg around Riku's hips as well, pressing them as close as possible. His eyes are amused. "Bitch, bitch, bitch. I told you, I _did_ call them last week. It's not my fault they haven't shown up yet."  
  
Riku scowls and slips his cold toes up against Axel's, pleased when the other man hisses.  
  
For several minutes there's just silence, the drip drip drip of the melted snow dripping through the cracks and the sounds of 4B "warming up".  
  
"We could do that, y'know," Axel says, grinning and jerking his head towards their wall. Riku snorts.  
  
"I don't know if you heard me, but I have class in _four hours._ "  
  
"Yeah, well it's not like you're sleeping anyway."  
  
More quiet. But Axel's right, and well, he is warm. Riku sighs. It isn't very difficult to get atop Axel- after all, they're close enough that all he really has to do is roll over and he'll be all but sitting on Axel's cock, looking down at Axel through a curtain of his own pale hair and noting the smug way his lips are curving.  
  
He narrows his eyes and rocks their hips together, can feel the press of Axel through their boxers and yeah, okay, maybe their neighbors had the right idea.  
  
He raises a hand in warning, shaking a finger in Axel's face like he's a kid whose gotten into the cookie jar even as he's tugging their cocks free and pressing them together.  
  
"We are not doing this every night, Axel, I am telling you that right now."  
  
Axel grins.  
  
"I know."  
  
(They do it all week.)


End file.
